


【琦有此理/AU】梦里梦到醒不来的梦

by ggglingz_hi



Series: 琦有此理 [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, 美one爱情故事
Genre: M/M, 破镜难圆, 美one爱情故事 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggglingz_hi/pseuds/ggglingz_hi
Summary: 「那段时间他恍惚着就过了，模糊到即使第二天醒来又回到他们分开的那天他也不会诧异。他卡在那儿了。」
Relationships: 付鹏/李佳琦, 李佳琦／付鹏
Series: 琦有此理 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837378
Comments: 1





	【琦有此理/AU】梦里梦到醒不来的梦

“叮。”

一簇火焰在黑暗中跳动着燃起来。

李佳琦低头点燃嘴边叼着的香烟，火星明灭。

他收起打火机，冲着车窗外吞云吐雾几个来回。

付鹏皱眉，瞥他一眼。

“还没戒烟吗？别的不说，要是把嗓子弄坏了·······”

“累。”

他半阖着眼，又深吸一口烟。烟头的猩红色闪烁着。

付鹏没再说什么，转着方向盘，把车驶上高架桥。

两人沉默了好一会儿。

李佳琦把烟蒂碾灭在车载烟灰缸里，率先开口了。

“你最近怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？工作吗？”

付鹏打了左转灯变道，从后视镜里看后面的车辆。

“还可以啊。我现在每天还算轻松，就是时不时得跑外地。你呢？”

“还是老样子，没什么变化。我——”

李佳琦犹豫了一下。

“我很想你。”

付鹏嗤笑一声，挑眉用余光看他。

“刚才喝多了？”

“不是——”

他一边摇头，一边懊恼地摸着自己被风吹得乱七八糟的头发。

“我只是，只是，我只是······”

付鹏笑了一下。

“嗨，都是过去的事了。”

“我只是最近总梦到你。”

李佳琦皱起眉，从口袋里又摸出烟，手一顿，重新塞了回去。

“按理说日有所思夜有所梦。”

“我明明忙到焦头烂额没空想你，可还是会梦到你。我自己都想不通为什么。”

付鹏笑不出来了。

他摇了摇头。

“李佳琦，你是真醉了，平时的你绝对说不出这种话。”

“我梦到我们在大巴车上，可能是要去什么地方。”

他好像没听见似的，仰头靠在椅背上，闭住了眼，自顾自地说下去。

“你要我坐靠过道的位子，说挨着窗晒。我说不怕，你坐外面吧，我涂了防晒。”

“那天的太阳是真他妈的大啊，就像咱们去泰国的那次，又大又毒，晒得我头上发晕，短袖全湿透了，浑身散发着汗臭味。你倒也没嫌弃，在阴凉处睡着了，头一歪，靠在我左肩上，嘴里嘟囔着让我到站叫醒你。你离我那么近，我都能看清你的眼睫毛呢······”

说到这儿，他咧嘴笑了一下，眼睛还闭着。

“可那车还没停，我就醒了。我当时睁开眼，盯着卧室的天花板愣了好一会儿。”

“怎么会有这么真实的梦呢？真实得好像你还在似的。”

“我有一瞬间脑子糊涂了，还以为是真的呢，摸了摸床另一边，发现是凉的。我又叫你的名字。可是没人应啊，那房子里就剩我一个人了，怎么会有人应。我被自己蠢得笑出声了，可下一秒我又——”

他惊讶地发现自己的声音似乎带上了哭腔，于是慌忙闭上嘴不再说。

付鹏愣住了。

他为他这突然的情绪而感到诧异，同时又如鲠在喉，心酸不已。

“我是真的想你啊，真的真的，我不骗你的······你想我吗？”

李佳琦难堪地用手遮住脸，深呼吸，声音从指缝间闷闷地传出来。

夜风有些冷，蹭着车窗吹进来。昏黄的路灯下是空无一人的街道。

付鹏把车缓缓停在路边。

他侧着脑袋靠在椅背上，视线飘渺地投向车窗外。

“你真觉得我们能走下去吗？一个月？一年？两年？”

李佳琦闻言抬头，一把抓住了他的手臂，

“至少我愿意尝试走下去，有多久算多久。”

“我······”

付鹏避开他的视线。他感觉自己的心脏在不安稳地跳动着，扰得他心烦意乱。

“你可以不上镜，你可以去别的部门，这些都无所谓，可是你能不能，能不能——”

他的语气里甚至有了一丝哀求。

见付鹏没有回答，他慢慢倾身向前，手撑在驾驶位的座椅上，手臂紧贴着付鹏的手臂。

“那你告诉我，你想我吗？”

他凑得很近，以渴慕的眼神看着他，嘴唇几乎要挨上他的脸颊。

付鹏没有躲开。

他本可以轻而易举地亲上去，但他没有动作，就那样静静地等着，等付鹏扭头来吻他。

他们就那样僵持了一会儿。

终于，

付鹏闭上眼，认命似地叹息。

“······想。怎么会不想。”

而后他单手捏在李佳琦的后颈上，侧头在他唇上轻轻地碰了一下，手顺着腰间搂住他。

李佳琦靠过来，同他贴得更近了。他双臂紧紧搂住他的脖子，脸埋进他的肩膀，香水味和体温一并像熔浆一样涌过来，烧得他几乎要当场融化。

付鹏闭上眼，摸着他稍长的头发，呼吸都放轻了。

那一瞬间他甚至感受不到自己的存在了。他的感官被他全部占据着，他看到的是他的脊背，摸到的是他的衣料，闻到的是他的香水味，听到的是他的呼吸声。

他满心都是他，他，他。

他记得他撩起眼皮，冲他不好意思地笑，露出两颗蠢笨的虎牙。

他记得他眼角猩红，嘴里说着讽刺他的话，眼中却有泪落下来。

他记得他彻夜坐在沙发上，沉默地抽完一整条烟，再开口时嗓子都没声了。

一幕一幕，记忆犹新。

这些场景散落成或大或小的碎片，掺杂在他数不清的梦里。晚上他决心忘记，早上就又被迫想起。

那段时间他恍惚着就过了，模糊到即使第二天醒来又回到他们分开的那天他也不会诧异。

他卡在那儿了。

而现在李佳琦就在他怀中，他把他的臂弯占得满满当当。而与之被一同填满的是他的心房。他的指针仿佛又开始转动了，他的整个世界也因此又重新鲜活了起来。

他一瞬间心潮澎湃，甚至激动得不能自已，连耳朵都变得滚烫。他都想好了，只要他们能在一起，那就没什么不能克服的。他们已经这样过了六七年，熬过了常人没法想象的艰难时刻，那他们凭什么不能继续走下去呢？既然他们对彼此还有着爱意和思念，那他们往后要好好过，谁都不准再闹脾气了，以前那些不愉快就让它全都过去吧。

他摸着他的脊背，决心要把以前耻于开口的话说给他听：

“李佳琦……我——”

“啪嚓——！”

玻璃杯脱手而出摔在地上碎成一片，水珠四溅。

付鹏被惊得猛地睁眼。

他从沙发上坐起身，地上的玻璃渣反光，刺得他头晕目眩。

投影仪的画面还在播放着。黑暗中，荧幕上的亮光映在他带着泪痕的脸上。

他就那样呆坐了良久，而后用手背抹掉眼泪，踱步到卧室，掀起被子的一角，睡去了。


End file.
